Haute Couture
by katherinespices93
Summary: En el año 1889 un joven diseñador de moda de nombre Blaine Anderson está a punto de conocer al amor de su vida, a la mujer más hermosa de París, sólo para descubrir que ella no es todo lo que aparenta ser. Klaine. Atención: Lemon, Travestismo, AU (Universo Alternativo). Traducción al español de 'Haute Couture', de LPBekka.


**Haute Couture**

**A/N: **Ésta soy yo convirtiendo una historia de un fandom anterior en Klaine, pero esto es completamente mío, calificado M por futuros capítulos y erotismo, temas adultos, travestismo y etc así que si eso no te gusta, lo siento. Este es un fic del que estoy muy orgullosa y espero que a alguien por ahí le guste xD

**D/C: **Ni Glee ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, y esto no está asociado ni apoyado de ninguna manera con sus creadores.

Notas de la traductora: Hey! Aquí estoy de vuelta! Espero que os guste este fic, me ha costado mucho traducir el primer capítulo, y aunque no sea muy conocido, a mí me gustó mucho! Nada más que decir, excepto recordaros que esto no lo he escrito yo, sino LPBekka. Todas las notas de autor y textos son suyos, yo sólo me limito a traducir, gracias por leer! 3

* * *

Era el año 1889 y la ciudad, París. Una ciudad llena de vida por la noche, la joya de la corona del mundo. La cuidad más grande del mundo, donde sólo lo mejor de lo mejor era reconocido. En esa tarde en particular, la atracción estrella era un joven muchacho en un elegante traje negro de cuello alto y frac, con un sombrero de copa bajo un brazo, mientras que con el otro estrechaba las manos de sus numerosos admiradores.

"Blaine Anderson, es un honor conocerte."

"Oh, Sr. Anderson, adoro su última colección."

"Oh dios, no puedo creer que te haya conocido al fin."

Blaine Anderson sonrió educadamente mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, a la enorme cantidad de gente rodeándole, incapaces de alabar sus nuevos diseños lo suficiente. El gran salón estaba atestado de gente, todos con ganas de echar un vistazo al famoso diseñador de moda.

El joven muchacho estaba bastante apuesto en su traje elegante pero con estilo, una combinación de la clase de moda actual, del oeste mezclada con toques orientales por los que su ropa era tan famosa. Habían muchas, muchísimas personas queriendo hablar con él, entender su forma de pensar, pero ahora mismo no les prestaba mucha atención.

Por debajo de su brazo izquierdo se apoyaba su sombrero de copa, acomodado entre su torso y el bíceps, con los dedos entrelazados sobre el borde, pero seguramente el invitado de honor no debería estar ahí con un sombrero en los brazos. Lo que necesitaba era una mujer bella, una muñeca guapa que estuviese a su lado sonriendo con un aspecto increíble, pero su trabajo le tenía demasiado ocupado como para poder encontrar una dama. Sabía que la gente cuchicheaba sobre eso. Delante de él, le felicitaban en una gama de idiomas que hablaba con fluidez, como el Inglés y el Francés, y claro está, su idioma materno, el Irlandés. Pero una vez que le daban la espalda, sus grandes sonrisas se volvían maliciosas mientras siseaban y susurraban entre dientes sobre él, riéndose con sus cócteles sobre lo sólo que estaba en una de las mayores noches de su carrera, justo como en cualquier otro evento.

Blaine sonrió falsamente a otro 'admirador' y le estrechó la mano antes de colocarse el sombrero sobre la cabeza y excusándose. A nadie le pareció importar cuando abandonó la habitación, caminando con su abrigo bajo el brazo, y el sombrero ahora firme sobre su cabeza. Tenía muy buen aspecto, pero sin mujer alguna para aparentar, parecía un viejo trabajador obsesivo y solitario. La verdad sin embargo, es que eso es lo que era en realidad.

Ahora que se encontraba fuera en el fresco aire de otoño, observando cómo su respiración se convertía en vapor en sus narices, se empezó a dar cuenta de lo vacío que se sentía, lo paranoico que estaba de lo que la gente dijese sobre él. Odiaba esto, odiaba la forma en la que se hacía sentir en sus propias reuniones. Mañana por la noche presentaba sus creaciones al público, y Blaine Anderson juró que tendría a una mujer en el brazo para esa noche.

"He de pedirte que entiendas que estás pagando por la compañía de una de mis chicas," señaló Madame Dupont, subiéndose los volantes de su falda verde esmeralda hecha de seda mientras subía las escaleras. Blaine echó un vistazo a una de las habitaciones y vio dos mujeres hermosas, las dos en ropa interior, riendo mientras una de ellas le recogía el pelo a la otra, y tragó audiblemente. ¿De veras había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había acostado con alguien? Podía sentir su estómago revolverse acaloradamente, ya con la excitación corriéndole por sus venas y causando que se sonrojara estrepitosamente. Habiendo oído vagamente el sonido de la mujer en frente suya chasquear los dedos, el muchacho medio Irlandés registró cómo ésta le decía que le siguiera en silencio. "No estás pagando por nada- cómo lo diría- extra de ellas, y yo espero que se les trate como nada más que la absoluta realeza." La mujer miró al joven y rico muchacho tras de ella. "Aunque espero que sepas manejar tal cosa."

Blaine observe a la mujer mayor mientras ésta hablaba de 'extras' y frunció el ceño.

"Madame Dupont, con todo el respeto, si quisiera una prostituta normal y corriente, ya habría ido a mirar en alguna esquina de la Rue Saint-Denis." La mujer le escrutó el obstinado rostro por encima del hombro y suspiró, asintió, y continuó subiendo las escaleras. Blaine la siguió, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. La mujer caminaba en silencio. Ella conocía a Monsieur Anderson, ¿y quién no? De hecho, el atuendo que llevaba puesto ahora mismo era un modelo original suyo. Pero había esperado verle cruzar su puerta, aunque no debería sorprenderse. La mujer había servido a toda clase de personas, desde grandes estrellas a políticos. A menudo, sin embargo, sus clientes consistían simplemente en hombres ricos y solitarios en busca de compañía, y sólo a aquellos leales y dispuestos a pagar grandes cantidades de dinero se les permitía pedir algo 'extra' a sus chicas.

"Ninguna de estas chicas son meras putas estúpidas, Señor Anderson," dijo la mujer madura, dejando escapar un suspiro. Las mujeres de allí no eran las comunes acompañantes y amantes; ellas eran las mejores de París. La mujer frunció el ceño casi instintivamente. Aún seguían subiendo por la torre de escaleras, pasando junto a mujeres, la mayoría bien vestidas, pero había algunas que ocasionalmente lucían unos vestidos con bombachos y corsés que provocaban que las mejillas de Blaine se sonrojaran acaloradamente. Aun siendo preciosas y exóticas, él no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que si se presentaba con una de estas mujeres la noche del día siguiente, a la gente le parecería una prostituta en vez de una escolta.

"Estoy dispuesto a pagar generosamente" dijo el joven y guapo muchacho, pasando al lado de una joven mujer que dejaba caer su oscura melena sobre sus amplios pechos, y tragó audiblemente con su garganta seca mientras pasaba junto a ella. "Pero sólo espero tener la mejor escolta para…" La madura mujer se paró y le hizo callar. Madame Dupont estaba a mitad de sus cincuenta, y ahora su cabello, de antaño bello, era de color castaño canoso y estaba atado en un moño alto, con mechones de pelo plateado y marrón cayéndole sobre la frente. Su figura delgada pero curvilínea estaba acentuada por la tela ajustada de su elegante y clásico vestido verde, y Blaine podía ver que en su día había sido una mujer hermosa. Ella había sido una de las mujeres más solicitadas, pero ahora Madame Dupont ya había ampliado sus horizontes con un negocio más digno y provechoso. Proporcionaba acompañantes femeninos a la élite de hombres de negocios de París, mujeres que cobraban por cogerse al brazo de hombres ricos, por sonreír y besar mejillas y comportarse como jóvenes damas decentes mientras se les elogiaba y adulaba, y eran tratadas como de la realeza.

Mientras que algunas claro está tenían que… conformarse con gente normal, la mujer se aseguraba de que todas las jóvenes mujeres fueran tratadas con el debido respeto. Si cualquier hombre se atrevía a hacerles daño, ella sería la primera con las que él se las vería. Ella quería a todas sus chicas, y en efecto el dinero que éstas le traían. Todas ellas sabían que si estaban aquí, estaban a salvo de las vidas miserables que París les ofrecía, aquí se les trataba como reinas. Ella cuidaba de todas ellas, preocupándose por ellas como si fueran niñas, guiándolas a través de lo malo y lo nefasto. Lo único que no podía tolerar de ellas eran las mentiras.

"Tengo a la mujer perfecta para ti" afirmó Madame Dupont, con las manos levantando de nuevo los volantes de su vestido cuando se volvió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pasando junto a Blaine, quien dio media vuelta para seguirla, sin aliento después de la gran cantidad de escaleras que habían subido hace sólo un momento. Blaine posó una mano en la chaqueta que llevaba sobre su camisa blanca y tomó varias bocanadas de aire antes de seguirla. No podía evitar mirar a cada chica que pasaba, todas se parecían tanto, todas eran bellas y aun así no se podía sacudir el sentimiento burlesque que le sacudía cuando se veía rodeado de todas estas mujeres. Quería saber con quien le tocaría, cuál era su nombre, que aspecto tenía. ¿Era ella acaso una de las muchas mujeres que merodeaban por las escaleras de la torre? Todas le miraban, intentando venderse con sus miradas y su buen aspecto, pero él quería saber quien era esta mujer específica. La mujer 'perfecta', la mujer merecedora de todo el dinero que él le proporcionaría a este establecimiento.

Blaine siguió a Madame Dupont por la espiral de escaleras de madera, mirando a su alrededor. La multitud de mujeres parecía hacerse más densa a medida que iba bajando, y por primera vez se encontró fijándose en el área, en el edificio, casi demasiado temeroso de mirar a esas mujeres a los ojos por miedo de darles ideas. Este sitio al principio le había recordado a algún tipo de prisión con esas altas y frías paredes de piedra, pero ahora, rodeado de tantas mademoiselles, Blaine se sentía menos intimidado y más consciente de lo agradable que era este lugar. Había un fuerte olor a perfume que se extendía por las grandes paredes de piedra de la alta torre del edificio, y estas estaban decoradas con telas de diferentes tipos de seda, algunos similares a las caras telas del este que el diseñador solía incorporar a sus diseños elaborados.

Ahora bajo las muchas, muchas escaleras de la torre, había unos grandes sofás y sillones colocados alrededor de una habitación con suaves cojines, y Blaine tenía la impresión de que iba a conocer a su dama aquí. Se sorprendió cuando Madame Dupont abrió las grandes puertas revestidas de metal del enorme hogar y se apartó para dejarle salir.

"¿No se me permite ni saber el nombre?" preguntó, preocupado por si la noche siguiente habría UNA mujer, por no hablar de LA mujer perfecta.

"Su nombre es Simone," dijo la mujer mayor con su fuerte acento Parisino mientras escoltaba al joven muchacho por la puerta, y algunas chicas esperanzadas suspiraban con descontento al descubrir que sería Simone quien escoltase al apuesto diseñador. Madame Dupont fue contundente, informando a Blaine sobre qué habitación de cual hotel tendría que recoger a Simone, y diciendo que tendría que llevar una sola rosa blanca. Demasiado rápido le dio el dinero el joven muchacho a la mujer, sintiendo instantáneamente un sentimiento de arrepentimiento llenándole por dentro en el momento en el que ella cogió el dinero. A lo mejor esto no era buena idea después de todo. Blaine estaba a punto de mencionar sus dudas ante este servicio pero, antes de poder decir nada, las puertas del bullicioso hogar se cerraron y estaba solo, con el sombrero de copa bajo el brazo y en la oscuridad de las lúgubres calles de Place del Abbesses.

Suspiró, pasandose la mano por el pelo para apartar un mechón de cabello negro de la frente, y luego colocarse el sombrero sobre la cabeza antes de marchar hacia su casa, inseguro de si aquello era una buena idea o si le convertiría en alguien incluso más patético de lo que ya era por culpa de esa Simone.

Aun así, sus miedos no detuvieron a Blaine cuando se presentó al hotel asignado a las 7:30 esa tarde, vestido en otro traje elegante, negro y hecho a mano. La camisa de color rojo vino que llevaba bajo la chaqueta estaba adornada hermosamente con bordados de hilo de oro, y él estaba simplemente magnífico, de pie con una rosa roja en una mano y en la otra su sombrero, mientras daba golpecitos a la puerta de madera de la entrada de la habitación con los nudillos, hasta que una voz suave le indicó que entrase.

Blaine abrió la puerta y se encontró con un fuerte olor a incienso, que le pilló por sorpresa y le hizo empezar a toser, apartándose el dulce humo de la cara con su sombrero de copa, aclarándose la garganta mientras entraba a la habitación, y entonces vio una mujer de espaldas. Estaba sentada en un sillón alto de color verde esmeralda, con las manos en su regazo, examinándose en el espejo que estaba frente a ella. Blaine podía ver claramente todo lo que necesitaba ver desde donde estaba.

Su sedoso cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros caía rizado sobre ellos. Llevaba un vestido color bermellón bastante largo de abajo, pero desde el busto hacia arriba, incluida la gargantilla negra que llevaba, estaba envuelto en un fino encaje floral negro. El vestido estaba bien ajustado, mostrando su cuerpo esbelto, moldeado por el corsé que tenía debajo de la ropa. La falda caía con muchas enaguas bajo la tela de color rojo oscuro que estaba bordado con filigrana de oro a lo largo de los bordes, similar al chaleco de Blaine. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con tacón que le llegaban hasta la altura del tobillo, y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, cubiertas por guantes de fino encaje con arcos dibujados en las muñecas, y las uñas esculpidas pintadas de negro. Simone también llevaba una chaqueta de punto con mangas hasta los hombros, burdeos con un pelaje gris corte alrededor del cuello, y en su pelo una peineta Juliet de tela, un poco al lado derecho de su cabeza. Tenía incrustadas joyas decorativas alrededor de la llanta y lo que parecía ser una pluma de cola de faisán que se extendía desde la parte posterior.

Blaine se quedó mirando el espejo, capaz de ver el rostro de la joven mujer, y se mordió el labio.

Simone tenía una cara redondeada, y la línea de su mandíbula era marcada, angulosa. Su larga nariz era elegante y respingona, y sus labios carnosos estaban cubiertos con una capa de lápiz de labios color borgoña profundo, la cual ella empezó a arreglarse mientras se miraba al espejo. La mirada de Blaine se entrecruzó con la de la mujer a través del cristal reflectante, y se observaron el uno al otro. Los ojos de ella no se parecían a ningunos que él hubiera visto antes, eran de un azul intenso que parecía casi antinatural cuando lo mirabas directamente. Había algo en sus ojos que expresaba generosidad, y tenía casi un toque travieso que únicamente la hacía aún más intrigante. Aun así, en el momento en que se cruzaron sus miradas Blaine pudo ver un poder, una mirada de confianza que no había visto en ninguna mujer antes. Por un largo momento, la respiración de Blaine se detuvo, y miró a esa mujer, con la garganta seca. Sí, esta mujer era definitivamente el tipo de mujer en el que estaría justificado gastarse tanto dinero.

"¿Monsieur Anderson?" preguntó ella, con una voz suave como la seda, y e, quien la miró a los ojos ahumados cubiertos de carboncillo. Las largas pestañas le acariciaron sus mejillas de porcelana al pestañear y mirar por encima del hombro, y mientras sus rizos perfectamente arreglados caían a lo largo de su espalda. Blaine simplemente le acercó la rosa roja, sin habla, y ella la miró por un momento antes de volverse de nuevo al espejo, empolvándose la nariz. "Creo recordar que le indicaron que trajera una rosa blanca." La garganta de Blaine se había secado otra vez. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que le hacía sentir tan nervioso de esa manera tan agradable? Jamás había conocido a una mujer con tanta presencia, con aquel aura en la habitación, y supo que cuando caminase en el espectáculo de hoy por la tarde, ella destacaría inmediatamente entre todas las personas que les rodeasen.

"N-no imaginaba que fueses tan particular," dijo en no mucho más que un susurro, maldiciendo silenciosamente su tartamudeo y ella se volvió a él, estirándose y cogiendo la rosa entre sus dedos. Tras unos segundos de observarla, se la llevó a la nariz y cerró los ojos mientras la olía, dejando al descubierto la sombra de ojos castaña en la suave luz de las velas.

"Normalmente identificamos a nuestro cliente por la rosa blanca," le informó ella, pero sonrió muy suavemente mientras examinaba la rosa. "Pero supongo que esta me pega mucho más con el vestido." Blaine sonrió suavemente y se aproximó a ella, tomando su mano extendida. Al principio se demoró, cautivado por ella, pero tras unos segundos consiguió levantar la mano enguantada hacia sus labios y dar un suave beso caballeroso sobre sus nudillos. Ella sonrió, parecía satisfecha.

"Es un placer conocerla, mademoiselle," dijo él, sintiendose ahora más confiado y observando encandilado cómo sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Ella era impresionante.

No se intercambiaron muchas palabras mientras el joven hombre escoltaba a Simone fuera del hotel, cogiendola de la otra mano que no llevaba la rosa y un pequeño bolso de raso colgando, lleno de cosméticos en caso de que los necesitase para retocarse durante este evento de alta gama.

Había un gran Spyker negro esperándoles fuera del hotel. Blaine abrió la puerta a la bella mujer y ella le sonrió, tomando su mano para subir el escalón para entrar al coche, y él la siguió, feliz de tener una mujer de tal belleza cogida del brazo.

El trayecto en coche fue silencioso pero cómodo, no hacían falta palabras así que ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. Simone simplemente se quedó sentada con las manos en su regazo, mirando por la ventana al paisaje en movimiento de París.

"Monsieur Anderson, the collection is simply marvellous."

"Vos vêtements sont magnifiques"

"Merci beaucoup" dijo Blaine, estrechando la mano de una mujer mayor, con un brazo aún alrededor de Simone. Ella había estado cogida de su brazo toda la tarde, y la única vez que no lo estuvo fue unos segundos después, cuando se vio empujado fuera del pequeño tumulto de gente con la que estaba hablando.

"Blaine Anderson, viejo amigo" rió Wesley Montgomery, envolviendo con los dos brazos a su amigo de hacía ya años, abrazándole con fuerza. Wesley conocía a Blaine desde hacía tanto tiempo que no le conocía como Blaine Anderson el diseñador, sino como Blaine, el chico de los problemas que solía meterse en todo tipo de líos con el joven agente. Wes se apartó y echó un vistazo por encima del hombro del diseñador a la atractiva mujer, quien cogió una copa de champán de un camarero. "Oh dios… ¿cómo diablos te has topado con una demoiselle tan bella?" Blaine se rió y miró a su viejo amigo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"No con facilidad," dijo con una sonrisa irónica, 'y no ha salido barata' añadió en su cabeza, mirando de nuevo a la mujer que atraía tantas miradas de la gente a su alrededor. Wesley dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajini y sonrió a Blaine, dándole las gracias por escoger modelos de su agencia para el evento de hoy. Era una oportunidad increíble para la agencia de modelos del joven muchacho, el proporcionar todas esas mujeres y hombres para los diseños de esa noche. Los dos amigos hablaron durante un rato, Blaine manteniendo una mirada constante en la mujer detrás de él, antes de que fuera absorbido de pronto por más admiradores.

Blaine habló un Francés fluido con ellos, pero sus ojos seguían posándose en la hermosa y elegante mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Pudo ver cómo un hombre mucho más mayor se acercaba a Simone para hablarle y entonces un chorro inesperado de celos le recorrió el pecho y las mejillas.

Se excusó y se aproximó hacia Simone, quien le miró, con ojos oscurecidos y la pequeña sombra de una sonrisa pegada al borde de sus labios. Blaine caminó hacia ella y la cogió de la mano, sonriendo al hombre mayor, que simplemente asintió, alejándose con la cabeza gacha cuando se dio cuenta de que la belleza tenía dueño. Simone miró a Blaine, ahora con una gran sonrisa en sus hermosas facciones.

"Monsieur Anderson" dijo en su baja y ronca pero adictiva voz, mientras el perfume de vainilla le rodeaba al acercarse a él.

"¿Sí, Madamoiselle?" respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza a unas personas que le saludaban mientras él se aproximaba. La habitación estaba llena de risas y música, parloteo sobre moda y cotilleos hablados en varios idiomas internacionales.

"Parece usted bastante…" su lengua salió para mojarse el labio inferior mientras buscaba la palabra que necesitaba. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los de Blaine mientras sonreía. "Posesivo."

"Me gusta salirme con la mía" le informó Blaine, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, y sintió algo parecido a éxito cuando un rubor color rosa pálido se extendió por las mejillas de ella. Era realmente preciosa, asombrosa. Todo el mundo en la habitación la miraba, a aquella hermosa, poderosa mujer que iba de su brazo, y Blaine no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su adquisición.

La velada fue espectacular. No hubo ningún comentario hacia Blaine, ninguna risita, sólo miradas sorprendidas hacia la hermosa pareja que brillaba tan fuerte en la tarde. Todos hacían preguntas. ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde era? ¿Cuál era su profesión? Era tan bella, todo el mundo habló toda la tarde hasta que la velada llegó a su fin, y Blaine sintió lástima, pues había disfrutado mucho de la compañía de Simone. Ella era inteligente y hermosa, delicada pero fuerte. No se parecía a ninguna mujer que él hubiera conocido nunca.

"Me encantaría verla otra vez" dijo Blaine cuando se hicieron las 3 de la madrugada y acompañaba a la mujer fuera del gran edificio. Simone se estaba apretando la rebeca al cuerpo por el frío, y Blaine se quitó la chaqueta. Ella hizo un amago de denegar su ofrecimiento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Blaine le colocó la chaqueta sobre los hombros y le puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura para tenerla más cerca. Ella soltó una risita y miró a Blaine con ojos cansados.

"¿Está seguro de que se puede permitir verme de nuevo?" preguntó ella, tranquila y con confianza, en voz baja y susurrada para que nadie la oyera. Blaine había estado pensando en verse fuera de lo profesional, como dos adultos maduros.

"Podría intentarlo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del coche que la esperaba. Ella se quedó parada, apoyada en una mano con la que aún sujetaba la rosa roja en la puerta y posó la mirada en el joven diseñador por un momento. "Me gusta salirme con la mía," le recordó con una sonrisa, y ella se rió suavemente, llevándose la rosa a los labios, con los suaves pétalos acariciándole los perfectos labios rellenos.

"Veremos entonces, Monsieur Anderson" dijo ella con una sonrisa, sentándose en el coche mientras Blaine se colocaba el sombrero de copa en la cabeza y cerraba la puerta, quedándose en el bordillo hasta que el vehículo arrancó, con la joven mujer en la parte trasera, mirando por la ventana mientras el diseñador se hacía más y más pequeño y el coche se unía al tráfico de París.

Simone le había pedido al conductor que le dejara en Clichy-sous-Bois, un distrito más pobre de París. Echó un vistazo a los suburbios, a los edificios en ruinas y a la suciedad que había en la calle, y se levanto las múltiples faldas que llevaba su vestido para que no se manchara con las suciedad mientras caminaba apresuradamente, sus tacones golpeando audiblemente el camino por el que pasaba. Sus pisadas se volvían más y más rápidas con cada paso. Aunque no había nadie a su alrededor, seguía sintiéndose incómoda, odiaba este sitio, odiaba vivir aquí. La joven mujer no se detuvo hasta que la raída puerta de su apartamento se hubo cerrado con llave tras ella.

En el poco amueblado pero cálido hogar de la zona de viviendas había un hombre joven y rubio sentado al lado del fuego, apoyado en unos cojines confortables. Samuel Evans quería ser artista, deseaba estar sentado en Montmartre con los maestros, ganando mucho dinero por su talento, pero aún estaba estancado haciendo sketches en estas calles de París. Se levantó cuando oyó que la puerta se abría, y sonrió suavemente a la joven castaña que entraba.

"Hay un poco de sopa si no estás demasiado lleno por tu enorme cena," le dijo el joven muchacho a su compañero de habitación, quien únicamente murmuró en respuesta y caminó hacia el fuego, donde una hoja de cristal que parecía rota estaba colgada sobre la chimenea. Ella se apartó algunos rizos de su frente e inspeccionó su reflejo.

Sam alzó la vista mientras Simone enterraba sus dedos en su lustroso cabello, y se quitaba la peluca de crin de caballo, rebelando un cabello corto pero también castaño. Fuera del perfecto maquillaje y de la figura curvilínea, una cosa estaba clara. Simone no era quien parecía ser.

"Estos zapatos me están matando," murmuró Kurt Hummel, su confianza y suave personalidad desvanecida ahora que a Simone se quedaba a parte por la noche. Sus pies estaban doloridos. Odiaba estos tacones. Sam simplemente asintió, sin inmutarse, esta rutina no era nada fuera de lo normal. Se sentó a escuchar a su compañero de piso quejarse durante diez minutos o así sobre el dolor que causaban los tacones en los pies del joven chico.

Lo siguiente que tocaba de la rutina de noche era que Kurt se volviera y le pidiera a Samuel que le ayudase con los lazos de su vestido. El joven rubio ni siquiera esperó a que se le preguntase esta vez, se sabía demasiado bien la historia. Kurt se volvió de espaldas a su mejor amigo, quitándose el abrigo y la chaqueta que pertenecía a su cita mientras que el otro chico se aproximaba a él, sus largos dedos desenlazando ágilmente los nudos del complejo lazo, y Kurt suspiró de alivio cuando su amigo le ayudó a deshacerse de la tela ajustada, para tener que ayudarle de nuevo con el corsé. Mientras Samuel desataba el corsé, Kurt lo aflojó por delante para poder sacar dos pechugas de pollo, siendo ya capaz de respirar mejor mientras su caja torácica se llenaba de aire, revelando su pecho, sin vello, pero aun así masculino.

Ahora que había acabado, el trabajo de Samuel estaba hecho, y Kurt le miró por encima del hombro, dándole un beso de gratitud en los labios. El rubio besó al más pequeño, sin que nunca le hubiese agradado mucho besar a Kurt cuando tenía pintalabios puesto. Los dos eran gays, y la idea de que Kurt estuviera natural con aspecto de hombre le resultaba más atractivo al rubio que el aspecto de Simone.

"Límpiate eso," dijo Sam, y Kurt sonrió, caminando hacia una pila de toallas en la esquina de la habitación y cogiendo una para la cara. El mayor observó cómo el pequeño de los dos caminaba hacia el baño, y se sentó de nuevo sobre los cojines, cogiendo papel y carboncillo, dibujando.

Él y Kurt habían estado viviendo juntos durante unos años. Los dos habían nacido en América, pero Sam había vivido la mayor parte de su vida en Corea del Sur. Se habían conocido en esta gran ciudad hace más de un año y los dos se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Un artista con problemas para abrirse camino y un compositor con ilusiones, los dos gays y los dos perdidos en el brillante mundo de París. Kurt era un hermoso y joven muchacho que sufría problemas de autoestima. Había aprendido a tocar la guitarra a una edad temprana y se lanzó a la calle, deseoso de poder ser un cantante pero apenas sobreviviendo con lo que tenía. Y en cuanto al amor se trataba, no importaba lo hermoso que Kurt fuera, habían pocos hombres en París que se fijaran en la belleza tras la apariencia de un pobre.

Kurt se había cansado de ser invisible. Hace más de un año, Samuel había entrado en su apartamento y encontrado a su mejor amigo vestido con un corsé y probando diferentes tipos de maquillaje. Había sido extraño, pero la cosa era que siendo 'Simone', Kurt ya no era ese pequeño chico inseguro y asustado. Los hombres le miraban, querían estar con él. Mientras el joven Americano se debatía por tener confianza en sí mismo, la mujer Parisina que él había creado se ganaba toda la atención que siempre había querido, e incluso aunque nunca pudiera intimar con ninguno de esos hombres, la atención en sí ya bastaba.

"Ya está," dijo Kurt, saliendo del baño varios minutes después, sin maquillaje y vestido con unos pantalones marrones limpios y una camiseta blanca que era un poco demasiado grande para su delgada figura. Luego sonrió tímidamente a Sam, que sonrió también y abrió los brazos de par en par. Kurt se acercó a él, trepando por el sofá hacia los fuertes brazos, más que los suyos, y se dejó caer sobre su mejor amigo. Sam sonrió de nuevo, presionando un beso en su sien y rodeando la delgada figura del chico con sus fuertes brazos.

Se quedaron ahí tumbados en silencio, cómodamente. No había amor entre ellos, nada romántico, era sólo un amor entre amigos. Los dos eran gays, pero no había ninguna atracción sexual, a veces se acostaban juntos, pero era más bien para liberar la tensión sexual que los dos sentían. Así eran ellos, esto era perfecto, cómodo, abrazarse el uno al otro en frente del fuego, lentamente quedándose dormidos, sin glamour o fiestas, sin mentiras… Sin Simone…

* * *

editado por this-is-pants en tumblr :3


End file.
